Monday
by TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: Lovers' Quarrel? No, they are not having that for C.C. and Lelouch do not have any time for complicated things such as love. Third part of the Cosplay Club (C.C.) stories. Oneshot. AU.


"She said she's busy. Just come back tomorrow."

Lelouch scans the club for a slender figure that walks among the crowd with such ease and grace of a queen.

Craning his neck, he thinks he caught a glimpse of her at the bar, tending to no one. She is just there sitting with her chin on her hand looking bored and very much unentertained by the dancing bodies infront of her.

"She doesn't look busy. Tell her I won't go anywhere until she meets me."

The blonde girl rolls her eyes but follows his order. Sometimes, his good looks and reputation comes in handy.

Upon returning, the girl reports, "She said, and I quote, 'You privileged bastard who gets money through dirty works, you can't make me attend to all of your whims like an obedient servant just because you told me so. I don't want to see you so go away'."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Lelouch wonders where all the hostility is coming from. Did he unknowingly break a rule in their contract? But they were okay three nights ago. In fact, _more than_ okay for that was the best sex he had for a long time, though truth to be told, all the times he had slept with her had been very much satisfying and worth it so far.

But right now, right now Lelouch vi Britannia is not in the mood for this kind of foreplay because he had been stressed out all day and all he wants to do is fuck her crazy until she screams his name and then maybe, cuddle after when he will ask for her advice if it is fine to remove the nails of one of his men one by one for forging his signature to use in a transaction unknown to him. To use in buying illegal drugs from their rival group, Ikaruga, when the Black Knights don't do drugs.

Godfuckingdammit that bastard. Tomorrow he will order for an immediate recruitment of new members so that these useless men his father left him would be finally disposed of.

So yes, the mafia prince is going to be busy tomorrow so he cannot wait until then to see C.C.

He fucking needs her now.

"Tell her - "

"Nope." The girl puts her hands infront of her as she cuts him off. "I am not your messenger when you are having a lovers' quarrel. I have customers to attend to. If you're really stubborn, just wait in the room. I'll tell her you are there and that's it."

"Please do so."

He watches carefully as she delivers the message where C.C. just shrugs in response without glancing at his direction even once.

* * *

Three hours have passed and the woman hasn't made an appearance. Lelouch had already talked to his right hand man, Suzaku, to make the necessary arrangements for the recruitment tomorrow. Thank God for Kururugi and his reliability. He had also talked to his younger sister in the hopes that her cheerfulness could somehow ease his restless mind. It did, but not quite.

He is also in his 2nd bottle of vodka so now, the mafia prince is a dangerous mix of pissed off, lascivious and drunk.

"I told you to leave."

"Fucking finally," he mutters. "Who died?" He gestures at the black dress she is wearing that immensely contrasted her fair skin.

Crossing her arms as she leans against the doorway, C.C. answers, "It's Gothic Lolita."

"Gothic Lo... The hell is that?"

"You're drunk, Lelouch. Just go home."

"I am not that drunk and I need you now. One of my men pissed me off real bad."

"So you're going to fuck the hell out of me because of that? No."

Lelouch stands up so abruptly making him dizzy for a while. Okay, maybe he is a little bit drunk. Walking towards her, he catches her citrusy scent and it makes him feel headier.

"What do you mean by 'no'? We have a contract remember?"

Looking up at him, the woman stares with indignant eyes. "I remember. And I also remember that my primary role is to be someone you can come to when you are stressed or in celebration BUT it doesn't state that we are going to have sex every time. Sex is just secondary in the contract and tonight I am saying no. I don't like angry drunk sex from anyone especially if I would be the one at the receiving end."

Lelouch closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Ah, he is really having a bad night, huh.

"Well, if you're really that horny tonight, why don't you go to your little girlfriend?"

The mafia prince opens his eyes and gives her a confused look. "Little girlfriend?"

C.C. shrugs. "You seemed too lovey-dovey in the library yesterday to the point that you made an aisle your personal make-out area and because of that, I wasn't able to get the sequel of the novel that I was reading."

Library… Yesterday… Clouded with alcohol, Lelouch's brain takes time to remember the events that happened the day before. He looks up at the ceiling and tries to remember why he was in the library and who he was with. Little girlfriend… Make-out… Little… Oh.

"Ah, you're talking about Kaguya. She's the cousin of my right hand man."

"Thank you for the useless information. Now go to her, she might be more willing to sleep with you." And with that, C.C. turns around and starts to walk away but Lelouch's hand quickly darts out and grabs her arm turning her back to him.

"You're jealous," he states.

"I am not," she answers in a leveled voice.

"Yes, you are." This unexpected revelation quickly clears his mind of haziness.

"No. I am just wondering why else you would need me if you already have a girlfriend whom you don't need to pay and who will always be available for you."

Lelouch holds up a finger. "First of all, Kaguya is not my girlfriend. She is sort of uhhh, a companion who I've known for a while."

C.C. raises an eyebrow. "Are you also having sex with her?"

Lelouch shakes his head too quickly his dizziness returns. "God, no. She is already too clingy now. She might think we're married if we go that far." A chuckle. "And most of all, I don't do those romantic things such as having a girlfriend. It could complicate my job."

"I see. Well, then."

He immediately grabs her hand again after she attempted to leave the room for the second time. "Why are you jealous? Do you want me to date you?"

C.C. stares at him blankly.

And stares.

And stares.

Then, all of a sudden, she bursts out laughing. Her amused laugh echoes inside the room and all Lelouch can do is to stand there dumbfounded and mesmerized.

"It's amazing, how your brain works. I can't risk my life just to date an arrogant mafia prince like you. Please, I'm already risking my safety by meeting you like this."

"Okay. Let me just make a call." C.C. looks at their tangled hands as he retrieves his phone.

"Kururugi."

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell Kaguya that I am done."

"Done with what, sir?"

"She'll know it. Just tell her that."

"Immediately, sir."

As soon as he ended the call, he turns to C.C. "Don't leave."

"Depends. Are you done being a pissy drunk? I told you, I won't have any angry fuck."

"No angry fucks. Understood. And yes, my drunkenness disappeared while we're talking." Thinking about it, it is absolutely true that he feels as sober as a lawyer who will defend the biggest case in his career. It must be her magic, or more likely, her spell working on him. A witch in a goddess disguise, indeed.

Sighing as if she is exasperated by the whole ordeal, C.C. agrees.

He guides them to the bed where they lay side-by-side. It sudden hits Lelouch how tired he is as his back immediately sinks into the soft bed instantly relaxing his strained muscles.

Cool, soft skin graces his rough right hand as C.C. starts massaging his palm. Freaking wonderful.

"Tell me what happened."

He does.

"So you're a mafia that doesn't do transactions involving drugs."

"Right. That shit is disgusting. So what do you think? Is it enough to remove his fingernails one-by-one or do I have to cut his writing hand for him to learn his lesson?"

C.C. cracks his fingers one-by-one. "I don't know how the punishment procedure takes place in your world but he betrayed you and loyalty is one of the primary foundations in order to have a resilient organization. Either way, he will lose the ability to forge your signature again whatever manner you choose."

Lelouch marvels on the smartness that is coming out of her lips that he can't help but tenderly kiss them.

"I love your mouth and what comes out of it," he whispers, his breath mingling with hers.

"More than Kaguya's?"

He chuckles. Not jealous, huh? "More than anything."

The woman suddenly pushes him on his back and straddles his hips, the thin straps of her dress fell from her shoulders during the process.

Putting her slender hands on his shoulders, she slightly bends forward and begins massaging him. Her long emerald hair creates a curtain around them. Her cleavage is right infront of his face.

A groan escapes from him.

"Feeling better?"

"Fucking wonderful."

Amethyst eyes look up to golden ones as they continue to dance around the burning heat inside their bodies - enjoying the blooming foreplay between them.

Mischief shines on the golden ones as C.C. lightly settles her center on his groin. Now, it moves over him as she releases effort to massage his shoulder. Lelouch closes his eyes and soaks in the pleasurable sensation as his pants gets tighter.

Warm breath tickles his neck. "Poor little prince getting so stressed out by his minions. Do not worry, C.C. the good fairy shall kiss the tiredness away then." Her wet tongue slides up his neck, leaving a trail of saliva that instantly cools as the air touches it. Then, she kisses the base of his throat - nipping and sucking his skin just like what he loves to do with hers.

"Are you babying me, C.C.?"

"Are you a baby, Lelouch?"

He thrusts his hips upward as an answer, his hardness perfectly hitting her center which immediately elicits a tasty moan from her.

He does it again, this time harder making the woman bury her face in the crook of his neck. "By the way, you're not a fairy. You're a pureblooded witch."

"A witch. I like that."

Their hips find a delicious rhythm and C.C. places her forehead on top of his. Their labored breaths mix with each other as their movements become faster and jerkier.

Gripping her smooth legs, Lelouch pulls her further down making the friction between them much tighter and rawer. Fuck, he can actually feel her soft folds over him. Her dress gives easy access to his favorite place and it looks like she's just wearing panties. No thin shorts or half-slip. Thank God it's Monday.

C.C. reaches between them and without any warning pulls his zipper and underwear down and pulls his manhood out. She gives him a squeeze that almost make the mafia prince see stars before grinding against him. She grinds against him with only her panties separating their skins.

He is fucking her but actually not.

"Goddamn witch," he breathes hotly which earns him a teasing giggle. Grabbing her hips, he presses her more against him that he can feel how wet she is already. Damn, he can also feel the precum from his tip.

All of a sudden, she disappears above him, and the next thing he knows, her tongue is licking and twirling around his length.

"Shit!"

She continues her torture as her left hand pumps from the base adding more sensations that drive him crazy. She licks the precum on the tip like she's licking an ice cream then runs her tongue on her lips before seductively biting the bottom one.

She will be the death of him if she doesn't start sucking.

Pushing forward, he huskily says, "Put it in."

A cunning smile. A mischievous stare.

A witch, indeed.

Instead of following him, she peppers kisses on his length - soft, feather light kisses that frustrate him so much.

"C.C..."

"Fine, fine."

And without any hesitation, she puts his full length inside her mouth with the tip reaching the back of her throat.

"Fuck, fuck."

Godfuckingdammit, she quickly hollows her cheeks and starts sucking and the heat and tightness of her mouth sends him instantly to ecstasy.

His thoughts are becoming incoherent and betrayal of useless men is totally forgotten - thrown out of the window, replaced by one powerful woman who is currently bend over him, sucking him dry.

Reaching down, he gathers her long hair in his hand so he can watch her clearly. Ah, her long emerald hair that caught his attention the first time they met. It is silky and soft and one of the sources of C.C.'s citrusy scent.

She starts moving up and down - occasionally letting him out of her mouth, lightly biting his flesh, then completely putting him back inside. Her tongue continues to twirl and lick, its soft texture is such a great contrast against his hardness, as one of her hands pumps and squeezes the base.

Shit, he is getting close. The familiar sensation is growing in his lower abdomen. He grips C.C.'s hair tighter, and already in tune of his body, the woman bobs her head with more speed. He can feel the vibration of her moans directly from her throat which mercilessly add more sensation to his already oversensitive skin, and shit, he is going to come.

Taking control, he thrusts his hips and fucks her mouth like there's no tomorrow. Their eyes meet amidst the intense the situation and when he is about to come, he immediately pulls out as a long groan vibrates from his chest.

C.C. watches unabashedly as his cum flows out of him and trails down his length. _Fucking hot_.

"There's too much," she says, fascinated.

"It's your fault. You're cruel a witch."

Crawling over his body like a cat, she bestows him a triumphant smile. "Aren't I?"

He traces her red cheeks with his finger, marveling on how she glows in the dim light. "A cruelly, beautiful witch."

"I like that."

 _I like you, too._

Lelouch wants to laugh. He is going crazy. This woman is driving him crazy. Lelouch vi Britannia is not a prince charming but a mafia prince, and as one, he doesn't do romance. He never would.

But Lelouch vi Britannnia, a mafia prince, is currently wrapped around a finger of an enchanting witch.


End file.
